1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor device for controlling driving of an ultrasonic motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a control device for controlling driving of an ultrasonic motor while feeding back output from a speed detector such as an encoder. (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-304691)